Lavie Heartful
Lavie Heartful is the main deuteragonist of Buster Keel. She is an Adventurer, a monster user, and the unofficial leader of Buster Keel alongside Keel, Mippy and Blue, searching for her master Siva. Appearance Lavie has long blond hair and yellow eyes. She wears a light pink sweater and a checkered-pattern skirt. She also wears red-and-black-striped leggings. Personality Lavie is a very energetic girl and she cares very much for her friends. She is very spirited in hopes of becoming a powerful monster user. She was willing to get into danger to save Mippy from a monster clearly stronger than herself. Abilities and Powers She is a monster user that can control monsters via her mystical guitar and can enhance monster's fighting capabilities. She uses Mippy as her monster and is capable of enhancing Mippy's fire breath through her fire soul technique and can recite one of the lost magic melodys to revert keel's arm back to its original form. She is very knowledgeable in monster information and Adventurer information serving as the brain of the group. She is also the backbone of the group seeing that she is the one that always brings the group back into the fight. She is also very talented in music because she said that despite being her master, Siva only taught her how to play through listening to the music. She is a level 16 Adventurer. *Cool Down- A calming effect that weakens the opposing monster. *Fire Soul- Increases a monsters fire abilities. * buster-keel-631952.jpg|Lavie performing Cool Down buster-keel-631953.jpg|Fire pick is necessary for fire techniques buster-keel-632261.jpg|Lavie performing Sylph Wind buster-keel-6322551.jpg|Lavie's Sylph PIck Buster-keel-631926.jpg|Lavie's Adventure Badge buster-keel-631962.jpg|Lavie's Contract ring buster-keel-631954.jpg|Lavie explaining the basics of having a contract buster-keel-631988.jpg|Lavie opening Siva's treasure box buster-keel-631987.jpg|Siva's gift to Lavie h22.20.jpg|Nocturne of Healing Fairy Talk "Nocturne of Healing"- The first song Siva taught Lavie. A song that heals and enlightens the monsters. *Sylph Wind "The Balloon Rhapsody"- This song gives the monster the ability to use wind attacks. History Background Lavie belongs to a very rich family known as the Heartful family and is the only daughter to the family. Her father taught her how to play music when she was young. It seems that sometime before she became an Adventurer she was saved by Siva who most likely inspired her to become a Monster User. Searching for Siva Lavie first met Keel when he was looking for information on Siva. He heard that she was a monster user and thought she might know were he is. A bunch of lizard men came out and attacked the town though. So Lavie and Keel helped defeat them. Trivia *She has several similarities with Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail. **Her background, being the only daughter of a wealthy Heartful Family is the same as Lucy's. **Both her and Lucy's initials are L.H. **Both are blond and uses monsters. *She most likely represents Sanzang from The Journey to the West because she is the only human of the group and because she is the unofficial leader of the Party. *Similarity between the two characters include their relationship with the "Monkey" of the Party. She keeps him in check just as Sanzang keeps Sunwukong from doing things that are considered bad. *Lavi is apparently an only child. References Category:Characters